


Metamorphosis

by VaporLace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Identity Death, Master/Slave, Medical Procedures, Mindbreak, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Psychological Torture, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporLace/pseuds/VaporLace
Summary: The Warrior of Light has been captured and Zenos has become one with Shinryu. Now the Imperial Crown Prince has charged Aulus mal Asina with constructing for him a trophy of unparalleled debauchery. Aulus, unsure of whether he is tempered or merely invested in his work, begins to relish his subject's fear.
Relationships: Aulus mal Asina/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Metamorphosis

Hahn felt drunk as the needle’s plunger drove whatever luminescent sin was in that hypodermic into the soft flesh of her thigh. She whimpered. It wasn’t the groan of a wounded warrior, or even the sad sigh of the torn lover. It was a defeated whimper. The bit in her mouth prevented her jaw and lips from forming words, and this is just how Aulus liked it.

He leaned over her on the table, his hand caressing her jaw as he stared into frightened eyes. Oh, how wonderful this felt. The Warrior of Light, hero of Eorzea, bound like a common criminal. Helpless. In his laboratory. On his table.

He grinned. His hair, shaggy as ever, fell sidelong as he tilted his head, the light on his headband shining into the gape of her mouth. Her lips quivered around the ring-bit, dribbles of saliva leaking from the corners of her mouth. Her teeth shown in the light, pristine, just the right color. Pink gums, so healthy. He stared before reaching a hand into her mouth, running his finger along the ridge of those teeth with a grin, taking stiff delight in how her brows knitted with concern at the unwanted invasion.

“So many of the subjects who wind up here are toothless or have mouths full of rot. Imperial subjects from the most destitute and poverse corners of the realm. They’re easily vanished, you see. It’s not often I get such a fine specimen.”

He’d already removed his fingers from her mouth, the sting of whatever thin film his gloves were made of left on her quickly drying tongue. She winced in surprise as his hot touch rubbed the palm of a hand over the quickly tensing and untensing ridges of her abdominal muscles, upwards, turning just so, enough to cup her ample breasts. She twitched as he pinched at her pierced nipple. Grabbing the bar and tugging on it, he elicited even more sudden winces.

“The best part is, it only means there’s more fun to be had. So many things can be done with a healthy subject. They heal better. And faster. They can take more… I do so love playing with such a high-quality canvas. But first we must lay the primer and the whitewash, of course. I’ve a list of things needing done here, on the orders of His Majesty.

And His Majesty would have what he wanted, of course.

Zenos Yae Galvus was a changed person. His one-dimensional focus on battle and bloodshed had merged with a Primal now, one born of the dreams and hopes of a conquered people. It was a strange poetic irony – he was nigh unstoppable now, and it was all thanks to that which the Empire was meant to abhor. Aulus did not care, however, and he did not know if that apathy stemmed from a tempering by this new Zenos-Shinryu, or if he was simply excited to continue his work regardless of the origin of its purpose. The Hypertuning process as well as the means by which someone was made a Resonant were both imperfect and flawed, and continued development on that front was delectable. If it meant carrying out odd jobs to satisfy the cruel whims of his newly remade employer, so be it.

Hahn continued to struggle and seized up once more as Aulus began idling rolling her pierced nipple between his finger, reading a pad from his other hand idly, as if reciting a list of groceries. “Her mind to be unmade,” he began “but not wholly undone. I would that she remembers that she was once strong, and wise, and intelligent. I would that she be unable to recall the names of her friends, only that she once had them. I would that she remembers that, once, she was a hero, but that now she is little more than a slave, fit for nothing but taking orders, and one who is glad to take them. I would have her devoted to me, and disgusted by that devotion, but devoted all the same. She will not refuse any command. I trust this is possible.”

Aulus turned to face his struggling prey, giving the piercing a twist before letting it go, relishing in the sharp hiss. “How delectable. Our Royal Leader _does_ have some imagination, after all!” He turned back to his reading.

“You will change her body thus; I hear it is the style in the capital to enlarge the breasts, to plump the lips, to engorge the rear; I hear also that it is the style for the women of Garlemald’s homeland to crush their waistlines into corsets of an absurd diameter. I would that she put all the women in Garlemald to shame. I would see her as a trophy, I would parade her through its streets at my side, and to not be seen as a fallen hero, but as a conquest. I would have them see her as a clown from a savage land, fit only to provide rustic amusement to a more civilized people. As an addendum to my previous request I would that she remain aware that the body she shall have is not the body she has worked so hard to build. It is my body. I would have her be ever mindful of that.”

Aulus strolled away, multiple spider-like legs carrying him. Hahn could not turn her head to trail his path, and the tears that had welled in her eyes as she laid there, splayed out naked and immobile, began to sting for the salt as he continued reading Zenos’ missive.

“Beyond those enhancements,” Aulus seemed to stop there, breathless for a moment, his face widening in a grin as he moved back into Hahn’s view. His jubilation struck fear into her. Her mind was reeling. Were they going to mess with her brain? And all of those changes. What was Zenos’ aim? She had never taken him for someone so vindictive or carnal. She had figured he wouldn’t kill her – she had called him on that in their final showdown. He was a mongrel, chasing haycarts. He wouldn’t know what to do if he’d caught one. And now he had.

She cursed her failures. A failure that had cost so much hard work, that had ensured so many lives lost had been lost in vain. She wasn’t this defeatist normally, but something, likely whatever cocktail Aulus mal Asina had pumped into her veins, was draining her willpower, and she felt her defiant thoughts giving way to resignation and almost apathy as her mind began to cloud and haze over.

“My, my, what a delicious fate for such a well-known traitor…” Aulus said. “I must admit it has been some years since I have so fully flexed the muscles of my surgical talents – often I have aids and assistants to handle such messy work, but I must admit it is quite clear that His Majesty knows my talents and the specifics of where they lie…”

The spider like rig spun him about as he passed around the table, this time at the other side, drawing his fingers along the curves of Hahn’s splayed out shape, taking relishing enjoyment from the way she tensed at his touch. He felt power. More so than he’d ever felt before. He continued reading the final part of the missive.

“Remove her arms and legs at the elbow and knee respectively. The cuts you make shall be clean, and replacements of peerless make fashioned. I want them indistinguishable from the original limbs, or if that is not possible through some combination of magitek and medical chirurgy, then as aesthetically workable as possible. They must be detachable. Furthermore, I would have complete control over their functionality. This is imperative. And at last, I would have a switch in place that will sever the thread of this creature’s life, lest the unthinkable come to pass and all your work come to failure. I would like her to be well aware that her life can be extinguished at whim.”

Aulus passed the pad to an assistant. “The rest is Imperial pomp and formality, boring, I assure you. He leaned over her face again, sneered at what she saw.

Mouth dry and parched from being held open so wide for so long, there was a combination of choking air and quiet whimpering sobs trying to escape from her gullet. Her lips played at the ring in her mouth. Her eyes closed and opened in an attempt to force away the tears. Her nose ran. The fear in her eyes – he’d seen it before in so many others. Like a cornered animal, well aware that its time at the slaughterhouse drew night. He felt himself engorged in his pants at the thought of it. He caught himself, looking to the chronometer on the wall. “Ah, time again.”

Another syringe. Another dose. “We must keep you topped up, after all.”

Hahn whimpered again, shaking her head as she felt the pinch. This time he injected it into a thigh. She tried to move her leg but only managed to jiggle it a bit.

“Sh, sh.” He said. “Don’t stir, you’ll bend the needle, and that won’t feel very good!” He grasped her spit-slick cheek as he drove in the plunger, feeling another wave of stiffness down there when her eyes rolled from the pressure of the dose.

“Feels good, yes? Warm. Before long, you won’t even know why you’re afraid. You’ll still be afraid, I fear. That relief I have been ordered not to give you.”

He stepped away, still talking. “Of course, you won’t be asleep for all of this either, and the anesthetic will, unfortunately for you, be minimal. It contributes to the weakening and malleability of your mind, you see, if you remain mostly conscious. The pain will be intense, and, I suppose in some sense, regrettable, but it yields results fairly well.”

His spider-like orthosis carried him back to her. “And besides, by the end, you won’t remember any of this, so you’ve that bliss to look forward to.”

“Do you have any questions about the procedures?” He asked, tone cruel and vicious. The clattering legs minced back to her and leaned him down, where he pulled a blackstick from his pocket, marking on her hither and thither. First at the knees, then up, up, onto her thighs. He hummed a while he marked across some of her ribs. Hahn recognized it as an anthem to Rhalgr, one the Empire had corrupted. For a brief moment, she felt her resolve rekindle at the fury of the indignities being visited on her. Monitors that had been steady in their rhythms fluctuated and Aulus looked up from his work.

“Ah, I see you recognize the tune, my little sweetling. No matter".

The rig which carried him about the room produced another syringe and he plunged it into her inner thigh. “You know, it might be best to double down, wouldn’t do to be giving you any patriotic inspiration.” A second. She shuddered as it invaded her bloodstream. She moaned something. “Oh?” Aulus chided. “Another you say?”

A third injection and she began to shake just so, chest heaving with quickened breath. Aulus, still drawing hash lines where he would soon be cutting in to remove unnecessary bones, looked down from the ribcage to her crotch. It was wet, glistening, dribbling on the slab beneath her. He stopped once more, examining it, at first almost clinically, pulling the lips apart. “Mm. Your tears betray your body. Or maybe the other way around, hm?”

His face slowly turned towards hers, his fingers going from clinical investigation to more recreational exploration. He worked one inside, feeling around, then another. “Hm.” His ministrations were unpracticed, almost painful. She squirmed as she felt his fingers inside of her. Her breast swayed on her chest as she laid there, spilling over the sides of her chest, still pert and buxom but still, flat on the back ill-flattered any woman’s chest, and even as he wormed his fingers around inside, she did all she could to fight reflex as she felt her nipples tighten and stiffen in arousal, felt the warmth of his fingers inside of her. She tried to shake her head in disgusted objection but again it was held fast by the brace holding her head in place. She felt a third finger go in, stretching her just so. His thumb found its way north, toying at her hood and she felt electrified despite her horror, Aulus’ thumb offering twinges of pleasure amidst the rough sharp pains of the graceless probing of his fingers.

“Simply delectable,” whispered Aulus, “that look on your face. The way your eyes are pleading with me right now. Is this what His Majesty feels with others bent before him, begging for mercy? Do you want mercy, savage?” His tone went from questioning to playful and she wasn’t sure what scared her more. “Oh, what a sensation, what a feeling!” The rough twitching of his fingers came faster, his thumb’s flicking of her head becoming a bit more rhythmic before going back to erratic strikes. She was moaning from her wrenched open mouth now, dry and parched as it was. Shameful arousal was beginning to turn to shameful pleasure as she felt warmth grow in her loins that she could not describe as unpleasant, not that she could describe anything with the drugs coursing through her ensuring this stupefaction was becoming increasingly permanent.

“I feel you down there.” He cooed. “I feel you pushing into this. You’re starting to _like_ it, aren’t you?” He asked. “Filthy girl! This is good, though. It shows you’re willing to learn your place. There will be pleasures among all the coming pain, I’m sure.”

She couldn’t comprehend his words because the fuzz growing on her brain was dulling her cognition. She only knew that she was edging closer and closer to being more willing than she thought herself capable of.

Aulus must have perceived this, too, for he withdrew his hand from her crotch, leaving her chest heaving and her mind confused and frustrated. She felt his hand over her face then as he stuck his fingers, slick and wet with her filth, into her open mouth, rubbing the wetness onto her tongue. At first repulsed, she found herself rationalizing in that moment that she should be grateful for the minute, tiny slaking of thirst having her wetness shoved into her mouth provided. With the filth coursing in her veins her mind dwelled on that thought, and, against all sense, she found a tiny part of herself craving another dribble, another brief release from the horrid dryness in her mouth.

Her cunt continued to weep its wanton greed onto the table, but Aulus had returned to his work, making further marks. Under her breasts he moved with his blackstick, marking here and there. He moved to her arms, dotting around the base of her upper arm. “You are far too muscular for Garlean fashion, as well. But you’ll lose that mass in recovery I suppose. You won’t have need for all that god-slaying muscle being His Majesty’s little toy, after all.” He chuckled to himself.

He worked his way up to her head, where he marked around her mouth, around her nose. Aulus began then working his way back down the other side. “All of this won’t be done immediately, though. Don’t worry. This will be a long process. I’m simply getting a record of intent for my notes. Documentation you know.” He replaced the blackstick in his pocket, his spider-like legs carrying him away from the table. At a signal of his hand a flash erupted, lighting up a coronal flare in her vision that blinded her. “A photoscope, you’ll forgive me. Preserves the image but requires ample light. I don’t think you have them in the backwaters you’re from.

He returned to her side, gazing. “You’ve stopped the tears I see. Too foggy to feel afraid hm?”

She shivered. She wasn’t aware of Aulus’ words. Her mind was cloudy, her belly felt warm, and below that felt warm as well. She was frustrated. She’d gone from aroused to invested and he’d left her puffed and wet and unfulfilled and the drugs in her system were removing her fears and inhibitions by way of dulling her perception. She was, currently, reduced to base reaction and crude emotion. She wanted drink. She wanted release.

Aulus, of course, would not give it. He’d had his fun, exploring her cleft. But he knew full well that even that was a dangerous game to be playing. Zenos, even before his hypertuning and bonding with Shinryu, was a possessive Man when it came to his possessions, and if he had made any one thing clear in his missive, it was that The Warrior of Light was no longer a person; she was a possession. A trophy. He made a mental check to stop ascribing it a gender. If Zenos should like to do so, all was well for him, but Aulus would move forward treating it like pond scum in a dish of agar.

Just then the door slid open, and a Presence entered.

Hahn, lost somewhere between nausea and fluster, did not see who it was, but Aulus seemed suddenly on guard, as he turned to face the doorway’s sound.

“My lord, to what do I owe this visit?” He said

“Idle curiosity…” Came the new voice.

She recognized it, but not fully. When the owner came in, his long blonde hair draped over a face adorned in scales, looking half a man and half a monster, the voice’s face moved to her head, looking down at her. “Hello.” He said, looking down at her tear streaked, drooling face for a few moments, eyes lost in lackadaisical revelry as they ran their golden, slitted pupils up and down her frame. “I come to inform you, Aulus, that I have sent for the names you requested. The best chirurgeons and magitek engineers Garlemald has to offer. I want my orders under way the second they arrive. I would have my dear friend ready to present for the festivals in two months’ time. I trust this is something you will be capable of.”

“Yes.” Aulus said, bowing his head deeply. “I would not have you without your prize. It will be ready with time to spare.”

“Good.” Zenos said.

His voice had woken her from the stupor in the same manner as Aulus’ humming of her people’s anthem. She grasped at mental handholds. Her friends would be here to rescue her soon. Eorzea would lead a daring rescue. This wasn’t how her story ended. She had fought so hard to secure Ishgard. To liberate Doma. She had made allies the strength and stalwart nature of which was unmatched. She clung to that to keep herself above the effects of whatever sin was eating at the edges of her mind.

“I am off. Baelsar’s Wall has fallen back into our control, and the Legion prepares for its swell into the Shroud. The executions at Rhalgr’s Reach have been carried out. With the power of Shinryu I have fully brought Ala Migho back into Imperial Control.

Hahn’s heart sank at the conversation. It wasn’t what was being said. Those names were all familiar, but she didn’t know what they meant. It was that confusion that drained her resolve. She knew they should have meant something.

Ishgard. Doma. Eorzea. She felt like just moments prior she’d known what they meant but the harder she tried to remember, the thicker the fog surrounding them seemed to get. In this confused state she hadn’t noticed the Zenos had left, but she _did_ notice that Aulus had produced another syringe. He pushed it into her again, and she felt electrified. Aulus massaged the injection point this time.

“I’ve decided to add an elective.” He said, sneering. “This is part of the treatment for the hypertuning process. I know with the cells of your brain currently marching off a cliff like lemmings that means little to you, but suffice it to say, everything you’re about to feel?” He placed the syringe aside, his rubbing of the injecting point beginning to resonate, the gentle circles of his fingers beginning to feel like the massage of strong hands.

“You will feel it so much more acutely.” He said. “Sensation is such a strange and fickle creature you see.”

His hand crept from the point on her thigh inward. “What begins as pain can quickly become pleasure.”

He slipped a finger inside her and she felt everything go wild. “Pleasure however is just a matter of applied force.”

Another finger pushed its way inside of her. He thumbed at her clit, and she felt as if the entirety of her body was quivering outward from that point, like ripples on a pond.

“If overapplied, it can just as easily become pain again.”

Two more fingers pushed in now, stretching her even further, causing her to moan loudly from the ring hold her mouth open. His rubbing intensified, thumb tip pushing and sliding over the head of her cunt’s hooded peak haphazardly and with little regard for finesse. She began to flail and buck against her bonds as the sensation began to intensify and throb and ache. It gave her a twisted stomachache; it made her joints hurt.

“And the mind of a man, or woman, or animal, you see. It’s an amazing tool of adaptation. Because with the right application, you see, and the right rhythm. To save itself, the mind will start to rationalize pain…”

He drew his thumb away, pulled his four fingers out save for the tips, and line them all up.

“…As pleasure, for the sake of its own welfare.”

He rammed his whole hand inside of her, and she screamed in shock. Her mind felt like it was shaking, wracked by overload after overload as she felt his fingers moving around inside of her sopping quim. It was a pain she’d never felt, making her feel sick all over. She continued her pained screaming and moaning, her eyes knit in horror as she locked eyes with him; it was all she could think to do.

“Yes, there it is again, tenfold.” He growled. “Sh sh sh, now. Don’t worry.” He said in response to her incoherent moaning and bellowing through the ring of her bit. “The pleasure’s coming, you’ve just got to allow your mind the truth.” He felt her acceptance grow. What felt like her pulling away as he fucked her with his fist was beginning to strain, to reverse as he moved his fingers around inside, gingerly, with a chirurgeon’s precision. “Yes, yes. Let yourself come to love it, you silly idiot.”

She squirmed and writhed as he pushed against her insides. It felt awful, terrible. He was going to tear through something, she knew it. She panicked. She felt herself about to vomit and then, as he said, something caused a sea-change in the heat and fire building in her deepest spots. The pain began to lessen. It began to feel different. Almost pleasant.

Enjoyable.

“Yes, you little fool. You know I’m right. I’m not fucking you; you’re fucking yourself, aren’t you? Does it feel good, knowing you’ve grown to enjoy this debasement in only a few moments? I can feel you quivering more and more. Are you enjoying yourself?”

She was. She wasn’t, but she was. Fresh tears streamed from her eyes and her mind confused disgust with lust. She knew this was wrong, but without any other options she knew she might as well. That tentative jerking and writhing with his hand nearly wrist deep inside of her began to change into a rhythmic grind and soon Aulus sneered a grin so wide it threatened to cleave his face in two. The Warrior of Light, or what was left of her, was grinding her cunt on his fist.

“No god-slayings for you, only fist fuckings from now on!” He belted out in a vindictive cackle of laughter. “Oh, but I am so proud of you, look at you, I barely have to move at all!”

Tears flowed in confused emotion as she fucked herself on him, moving into his pushes instead of away from them, and this continued on for some time, too, until, with another bellowing and baleful moan she climaxed, eyes crossing, toes curling.

“Enjoy it cretin.” Aulus said, again wiping her filth away by letting her taste it. “By week’s end we’ll have all that reluctance cut out of you like the cancer it is. The Empire meets compliance with reward after all.”

He smirked as her tongue lapped hungrily at the mess she’d left on his hand.

“And one good turn always deserves another.”


End file.
